


波丽露

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 监狱au 在监狱失去童贞的青少年热恋文没啥剧情
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	波丽露

**Author's Note:**

> “波丽露真正的意思是，在花开得最美满的时候，你不移开视线的看着它，在你眼前，开始凋零的瞬间，你没有惊叹，没有怜惜，你只是知道，你正在看着一朵这世界上最绝美的一朵花。这就是波丽露。 当你拥着，或被最爱的人拥着，你顺着他的脚步，或踩在他的脚背上，你们一起没有方向的旋转，不用数着节拍，任由他的爱情带你去任何地方，让他的手握你的手心，而你闻着这一个你所认识最深最久的人，胸口的味道，让他在你的耳边开口，却不说话。这就是波丽露。 人生最美好的就是Boléro。”

他打扮得像个年轻男人，脸庞却很稚嫩，可能是十六岁或者才十五岁，金黄色的头发，浅蓝色的眼睛像阿尔卑斯山脉上的雪岭那样冷冰冰的，干干净净的，没有杂质，当阳光从镶嵌在长方形框架里的一条条锈蚀的铁栅栏背后投到他脸上，穿透的不仅仅是他宝石质地的眼珠，还会穿透那张皮肤和珍珠一样细腻的脸蛋，他笑起来，像水晶做成的蔷薇。  
吉尔菲艾斯不敢主动和他搭话，虽然他们被关在一个房间，他是他唯一的室友。周围的邻居都是人间疾苦的主人公，靠偷窃、抢劫、诈骗、卖淫等等的活儿以谋生计，但莱因哈特一定是因为弄丢了自己的翅膀才被降罪关到这里。灰白又简陋的四壁与他格格不入。那头金发卷起自然优美的弧度，吉尔菲艾斯只在金碧辉煌的教堂里见过这样耀眼的金色，但莱因哈特的金发更澄亮。毫无疑问，他在内心肯定，哪根教堂的石柱上准是空了，说不定就是他太久没去做礼拜的那个。  
青年坐在他对面的硬板床上，穿着一件有垂感的藕荷色丝质衬衣，两腿交叠，意外地很多话，他猜测吉尔菲艾斯为什么会在这里，说他长了一头鲜艳的红发，像血，像火焰，还生了一张真诚的面孔。又问他是不是恶魔的儿子，引诱了人犯罪，比如未经人事的少女，或者忠贞不渝的寡妇，这类人很容易被强壮的男人引诱，莱因哈特说，“你总得偷了什么人的心吧。”  
“是打了人。”  
他诚实地回答，“打了几个惹不起的公子哥。”  
“怎么去惹他们？”  
“他们欺负一个姑娘。”  
“那姑娘是你的女朋友，还是邻居之类的什么人？”  
“巷子里遇见的，我不认识她……”吉尔菲艾斯的声音低下去，清脆的笑声让他以为自己做了什么蠢事，他又很清楚不是，莱因哈特的笑意也不讽刺。鹅蛋型面庞上的笑容在一连串的明媚中忽然定住了，不自在地拉扯下来，恢复了初见时候的冷清，不过闪烁着令人炫目的流光。  
“你是个有意思的人。你叫什么名字？”  
“齐格飞，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特重复了一次他的姓，带着清风拂过甘露的清爽，吉尔菲艾斯忽然喜欢上了被人这么叫。齐格飞是个常见的名字，他有个远房亲戚就叫齐格飞，国王的骑士叫做齐格飞，鞋匠的儿子叫做齐格飞，甚至冲着嘈杂的集市上唤一声“齐格飞”，最凶恶的屠夫也会依从地从肉铺后探出头来。  
“吉尔菲艾斯”，听起来让他变得独一无二，不再是众人中的某一个“齐格飞”。莱因哈特的声音飘逸而灵动，却像管风琴的低鸣一样轻易击穿了吉尔菲艾斯敏感的耳膜，强烈的震颤穿过脆弱的头颅，穿进每一根注入了血液的火红发丝。  
“你别想诱惑我。”莱因哈特最后说。

放风的时候迎面吹来了几句闲话。有人趁着排队领餐故意搭讪他，想和他打听些不正经的事。莱因哈特已经换了几间牢房，他是和两个从事卖淫的阿姑仔一起在红灯区被抓的，长得又柔美秀气，和他关在一起的人便想拿他当消遣，开开黄色玩笑，对他动手动脚地想占他便宜。但莱因哈特没让他们得逞，还给他们一个个的胳膊腿上挂起石膏，连狱警都觉得他棘手，最后把他丢到了吉尔菲艾斯这里。和牢里的其他人相比，除了那些“姑娘们”，吉尔菲艾斯是最温和的那个了，又是个红发佬，但要找他的麻烦，结果也不会乐观。兴许吉尔菲艾斯能治治他，挫挫他的锐气，之后大家都有甜头；结果却是吉尔菲艾斯根本不招惹他。  
活见鬼了，都到了这种地步还直得像坦克的炮管，似乎那几发炮弹不砸到妇女的身上就愧对于问世了一样。又或者是莱因哈特把他收服了，谁知道他用了什么手段能让吉尔菲艾斯对他死心塌地，男人唯一的脑沟叫做冠状沟——老实说，大家都想试试看。  
吉尔菲艾斯对种种质疑不以为然。他和莱因哈特之间保有清白，他保证这一点，如果不是月光将局势倾倒，他还能继续保证下去。一个甜美的夜晚，属于莱因哈特那样男孩子的甜美，忽然间唤醒了他勃发的雄风，让他想起来自己已经是个男子汉。  
事出在隔壁，和莱因哈特一起被抓进来的阿姑仔之一，那两个孩子在监狱里也做着这等营生，从男人的身下他们的面庞向吉尔菲艾斯传达他没有想象过的快活。  
夜色将他的坚定粉碎得一败涂地，莱因哈特一手撑着自己的脑袋从对面的床上笑盈盈地看着他，白嫩的手腕从袖管里露出来，整个人像已经被夜晚亵渎过。他想起莱因哈特谈及自己的姐姐，把她当作圣女放在神坛上供奉的语气，尽管他的姐姐实际上是个妓女。吉尔菲艾斯有足够的理由相信莱因哈特的姐姐真的与他所描述的高雅别无二致，就像他本人在吉尔菲艾斯的眼中所呈现的那样；可他看着吉尔菲艾斯的时候，眼神里从没有一丝神圣的纯洁和庄重，日复一日的轻佻剥蚀吉尔菲艾斯的神智。他不禁想，他把莱因哈特放在了哪个位置上？莱因哈特实际上在哪个位置？  
阒然中他清清楚楚地听见了莱因哈特从自己的床上下来走向他的声音，一个轻盈的身躯在他面前躺下，自然地贴住他的身体。吉尔菲艾斯没出大气，假装自己装睡过去就不可笑了一样。  
莱因哈特主动问他，是不是想和他做。  
吉尔菲艾斯起初没有承认，他不想表现得像个不准备出钱的嫖客，口袋里是空的，脑子里满满都是涌动的精虫。但莱因哈特的体温让他口干舌燥。  
“你为什么要这么问？”他本来想说的是：我们不应该是朋友吗？  
“不要想撒谎了，你这个红发佬，”莱因哈特说，“明明是你引诱我过来的。”  
“我没有引诱你。”  
他应该早些这么说，在莱因哈特口中的“引诱”对他产生影响前。  
“男人的欲望太容易看穿了。难道你不知道我是为什么被关进来的？”  
他在吉尔菲艾斯的耳旁轻轻地说，低低哑哑的嗓音从吉尔菲艾斯敏感的耳朵里钻进去，一下子让他产生了实实在在的冲动。  
“可、可你……”可莱因哈特和他们都不一样，莱因哈特不是柔不禁风的气质，也不是矫揉造作的姿态，不会穿着轻飘飘的裙子和高跟鞋，不会涂口红和染指甲，不会在脚踝上拴着细细的链子。莱因哈特是个正常的男性、青年，他是“他”，有着一切吉尔菲艾斯有和没有的特质。吉尔菲艾斯的欲望剧烈地挺起，在把“卖淫”和“莱因哈特”联系起来的同时，那两条总是优雅地交叠起来的腿以放荡的角度打开了，缠在了他的腰上，像他见过的那两个阿姑仔接客的样子。下流的画面让他羞愧难当。  
“你第一次就是用这种眼神看我的。”莱因哈特认真地笑了笑，“不要想撒谎了……我和你做。”  
他带着吉尔菲艾斯的两只手放到自己平坦的胸口，吉尔菲艾斯摸了摸，掌心下的乳房很柔软，是莱因哈特这样的少年的肌肤会有的触感。亲密和腼腆令他的面颊发热，他掩饰地掀起莱因哈特的衣服，本能地含住了对方挺起来的乳首。那尝起来像幼年记忆里的软糖，糯糯的，甜滋滋的，吉尔菲艾斯轻轻咬了咬，试图用舌头让它融化。  
融化的是莱因哈特，他拿手臂盖住眼睛，一直忍着喘息，隔了一会儿才用沙哑的声音说：“你像个小孩子吃奶一样。”  
“小孩子吃奶不是这样的。”他抬起头来，再去对付另一边。  
“得了，你这个处男……”  
“你怎么就知道我是处男？”  
“你的经验告诉我你是个处男。”  
“你和多少人做过？”  
“我不告诉你。”  
吉尔菲艾斯知道自己的追问一定是自讨苦吃，他那么迷人，想拥有他的人那么多，多得是人向他献殷勤；可他的肌肤那么纯净，像没被玷污过的初雪。  
两只手穿进他鬈曲的红发，将他按向面前的胸膛，让他的舌头用力压在嘴边的乳房上。仿佛是非常多汁的、珍惜的果实，吉尔菲艾斯极力地吮吸，鲜活的肉欲从舌尖上绽放，连接着兴奋的阳具在他的裤子里急切地跳动。  
光是莱因哈特的气息都让他快射了，吉尔菲艾斯不知道自己能不能做好。他摸到莱因哈特细瘦的胯骨，扯下对方的裤子，白皙的肌肤继续露出来，让他看到少年昂扬的性器。  
莱因哈特将手指插到他嘴里，按在他的舌头上，不轻不重地搅弄，然后往他的喉咙里伸去。吉尔菲艾斯不由自主地含住那两根微凉的修长的手指，让它们被自己的唾液打湿，同时变得温热。指肚在他的口腔内壁上滑动，肆意又毋庸置疑，以某种庄严的力量将他驯服。莱因哈特扣着他的下巴，让他的口腔失去了所有的秘密。  
抽出的手指上挂着涎液，吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇湿漉漉的，喉咙里一阵饥渴。他不断地吞咽，想要找回口腔里被塞满的感觉。他低下头将莱因哈特的阴茎放进嘴里，像弥补刚才没有舔舐的遗憾，一次次用舌头裹住，充实地吞吐，让那根勃起越捅越深，捅到他的喉根痉挛。  
他是第一次做，却做得那么好，莱因哈特的手指掐进了他的肩膀，囊袋贴在他的下巴上，阴茎被他吸进了喉咙深处。  
莱因哈特细微地发出了呻吟，声音像一片被海风刮起的银杏叶，无依无靠地漂泊无定，让人迫不及待地想攫在手心，蹂躏……或者倾尽温情。吉尔菲艾斯捧住他的双臀，几乎能把莱因哈特整个吃下去一样吞吐，性欲狂热地席卷了他的头脑，让他意识不清。  
他将自己的鼻梁压在莱因哈特柔软的小腹上，埋进金色的绒毛中，坚硬的器官逼迫他的喉咙不受控制地强烈吞咽，莱因哈特激动地弹起身子，一股股黏稠的液体在他的喉管中爆发。手心里的两臀冒着汗，挂在他肩上的一条腿滑了下来，莱因哈特额前的刘海汗湿了，贴在光洁的脑门上闪闪发光。  
精液还没有沐浴过夜色就已经被他吞了下去，莱因哈特惬意地靠在干净破旧的麻布枕头里，慵懒的模样让吉尔菲艾斯无法自拔。发泄过的阳物半软地搭在白净的小腹上，莱因哈特抬起手臂慢慢地自渎，修长的手指和阴茎上都沾着吉尔菲艾斯的唾液。  
高潮的余韵让他的身子轻轻颤抖，莱因哈特漫不经心地拨弄了一会儿，低低地笑：“还说不是处男。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不自在地揉了一把鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，前面湿了一大片。他已经射了，难怪裤子里凉凉的，可他的欲望还在发烫。他想拿出来发泄，但莱因哈特的眼神告诉他不准。  
莱因哈特按了按他腿间沉甸甸的器物，轻巧地说：“今天先到这里吧，我困了。”  
他走下床，有那么一刻吉尔菲艾斯以为他再也不会回过头来看自己，像裤子里干涸的欲望一样，被高傲地冷落在一旁。他对自己多余的优柔感到惭愧。莱因哈特忽然停下脚步，转身凑近他的脸，在他的眉间施舍了一个吻。

风里传来追思花的味道，可能是来自广场上妇人手中的花束，总之和家里种植的闻起来不一样。吉尔菲艾斯吃着面包和饼干，假装嘴里塞满的是热腾腾的巧克力蛋糕，通过莱因哈特的描述，他想象自己尝到了莱因哈特舌尖上的味道。莱因哈特很少提及他姐姐后来的遭遇，可能他的圣女离开了他的生活。美人总是会过早的死去，圣女也总会死于肺痨。  
周围的几个刺头好像盯上了他，口吻里有一种让吉尔菲艾斯不舒坦的试探，为他们冒犯的隐私，更多的是为他们与认知相悖的女性化的修饰词。他多少意识到了莱因哈特的职业没有他本人看起来那样单纯，他和与他一起关进来的那两个阿姑仔偶有往来，给他们联络生意，事后收他们的钱，有时候嫖客给的是物件，莱因哈特也认了。他让这些只会卖身的孩子们糊口，从中抽成。莱因哈特有那种高贵的魅力，让人们热衷于服从他，他是个优雅年轻的姑爷仔，也做得很好。吉尔菲艾斯的出现打破了一些微妙的平衡，可莱因哈特根本不在乎。  
由于一个敏感的职业，他可能不该碰莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯对这件事绝口不提。当莱因哈特被他引诱到他的床上，他所做的一切就是全心全意地为莱因哈特着迷。莱因哈特有很强烈的掌控欲，像个任性的孩子管教他的锡兵，而吉尔菲艾斯喜欢被他主导，任他摆布，通过清脆悦耳的声线，从那张嘴里吐出的每个音符都像祷词。  
他竭力控制住自己的高潮，白花花的精液从小孔里一点点地流出来，顺着胀红的龟头向下滴落。莱因哈特的舌尖托在他的冠状沟下，用舌头接住他浓郁的精子：“苦苦的。”他皱着眉说，却继续接住，用舌头扫过他的马眼，刮走每一滴刚溢出的精液，用嘴巴裹住整个龟头，喉咙不疾不徐地滚动，像在饮咽红酒。  
吉尔菲艾斯费了好大的力气才没有一下子爆发出来，射精变成了痛痒难耐的酷刑，等他流出最后一束，浑身仿佛快要虚脱了，阴茎上酥酥麻麻的。莱因哈特从他的胯间爬上来，懒洋洋地趴在他的胸膛上，此起彼伏的呼吸里流动着汗津津的兴奋。  
月光把莱因哈特的皮肤变成没有温度的象牙雕刻品，但摸上去是温热的、柔软的，细腻光滑的，手指和嘴唇会让它染上蔷薇的色泽，像水晶着了色。他把手放在莱因哈特的腰上，从柔软的股壑摸下去，手指指节插进缝隙里，莱因哈特默许了，对他敞开了，垂下的睫毛有某种雌伏的温顺。  
吉尔菲艾斯并不为此感到太多亢奋，他想要的不是逆来顺受，这对任何对象都适用；他想要莱因哈特更主动一些，更激烈一些，更……放浪一些地，邀请他加入他。他想要莱因哈特喊着他的名字，命令他进入他，像他对他的占有，也是他对他的占有。  
吉尔菲艾斯被自己突如其来的臣服吓到了，这阵惊慌不胫而走。莱因哈特察觉出他的犹疑，不怀好意地嘲笑他是个蹩脚的处男，再次将手指塞进他的口腔中。  
莱因哈特对待他很严厉，他习惯了被当作国王，那些阿姑仔会把他当作国王，吉尔菲艾斯也把他当作国王，但他呈上的不是物质的供奉，而是让他的骄傲摇摇欲坠的威胁。  
“恶魔的儿子”是莱因哈特给他起的绰号，只有在他被吉尔菲艾斯引诱的时候会这么叫。他到底要不要承认自己引诱过莱因哈特，用他高大的身躯，强健的体魄，用他的温柔像引诱春心泛滥的妇女们和多情善感的阿姑仔们一样，引诱了这个丢了翅膀的家伙？  
金黄色的发丝黏在他的胸膛上，湿热的呼吸敲打他的心脏，吉尔菲艾斯相信自己真的犯了罪。  
插进来之后就只剩下无师自通了。吉尔菲艾斯很快就知道自己该怎么从莱因哈特的穴里获得快感，只需要不断地插进去，抽出来，再插进去，再抽出来，像他在路边见过的交媾，发情的公狗骑在母狗身上。但莱因哈特不是母狗，他也不是公狗，他对莱因哈特不是出于一时生理的发情，而是出于一种长期的隐蔽的淫荡，所以他想要莱因哈特的程度比公狗想要母狗的程度还要强烈。  
疯狂地，想要让莱因哈特堕落的想法在他发硬的小腹里酝酿，他越顶越深，像他让莱因哈特插进自己的喉咙里，吉尔菲艾斯强迫莱因哈特容纳得越来越深。他不断向前探索，滚烫的性器在滑腻的密道里饥渴地占有，肉欲从窄小的穴口里将他强烈地吸进去，紧致的内壁碾碎他最后一点迟疑。  
莱因哈特浑身泛起情欲的颜色，脚弓绷起，轻柔的身子经受不住一个强壮的身体这样撞击他，可他的淫荡在绽放，蓬勃的阳具将他的身体搅得天翻地覆，结实有力的手臂把他锁在欲死欲仙的樊笼中，他徒劳地挣动自己的翅膀，这时才发现他已经将它们弄丢了。  
恶魔的儿子在享用他。他捂着自己的嘴，甜腻的喊叫从指缝里爬出来，顺着缠住他的壮硕的枝条继续往上爬，汇入恶魔的犄角，化为淫邪的力量一次次贯穿他的身躯。吉尔菲艾斯几近忘乎所以，温柔的外表从他的欲望上脱落，血红的发丝随着他的欲火颤动，坚硬的阳物在莱因哈特的体内不断放大，猛烈的冲击就快要撕碎莱因哈特的肉身。  
吉尔菲艾斯从未感到自己如此强壮有力，他的腰、他的臀、他的大腿，正在趋于完美地完成一项运动；莱因哈特成为被他所有动作作用的目标，他的脸蛋侧过一些，垂下的睫毛上挂着辛劳的露珠。他本能地和莱因哈特做，一次又一次，直到莱因哈特被他的腥浊的、男人味的记号填满奸淫的洞穴。床单汗涔涔的，黏糊糊的贴在赤裸的身体上。莱因哈特的股间都是他射出来的精液，从稠状的到水状的，吉尔菲艾斯射了很多。  
“‘初领圣体’……”  
莱因哈特忽然哑声地说了一句他们那行迷惑的黑话，柔弱异常，不再像个国王，而是一个初生的婴儿。

白天是没有尽头的等待，夜晚则是唯一有限的相爱。他们都很年轻，和主街上游手好闲的青年一样，不用担心韶华流尽。吉尔菲艾斯为他精力充沛，始终处于亢奋，红发佬总比其他人淫荡一些，莱因哈特抱怨，享受这份酣足。他的语气里有一股自豪。  
“你真是恶魔的儿子，吉尔菲艾斯。过来让我亲你。”  
柔软的吻是滚烫的，饱含爱意，吉尔菲艾斯几乎会被这样真挚的吻灼伤，然后他们甜蜜地分离。莱因哈特从来不会靠进他的怀里，而是远远地睡在他的手腕上，用身体隔出整个手臂的距离，背影向吉尔菲艾斯投去某种坚持。他的手指穿过金色的发尾，莱因哈特的头发长长了，一直没有剪，有个阿姑仔给过他一把透明的琥珀色的篦子，他会拿来梳头，一下一下梳得很仔细。吉尔菲艾斯不喜欢这样。这和莱因哈特美丽的皮囊没有关系，或许从很大程度上，莱因哈特是为了找回他姐姐在身边的感觉，哪怕是从自己身上；而吉尔菲艾斯介意的是莱因哈特一点点靠近了他原本会抗拒的方向。有时候莱因哈特看起来很柔弱，因为弧度流畅的鹅蛋型下巴，修长纤细的脖子，优美脆弱的锁骨；有时候他又看起来很张扬，因为秀美的细眉，凌厉尖锐的冰蓝色眼睛，还有那张花瓣颜色的、很柔软却很无情的薄唇。他想用尽全部的力气拥有他，想把自己融进莱因哈特的血脉里，占据他的肌肉和心脏——尽管吉尔菲艾斯能看到，却又不想看到莱因哈特身上有其他人的痕迹。他有些嫉妒那个圣女。

街边有些“姑娘”向莱因哈特打招呼，朝他身边的吉尔菲艾斯抛媚眼，那些赤裸的视线直白地抓着他的灯芯绒长裤，落在他的腰部以下，一条条白皙的小腿在露天咖啡馆的木桌下轻盈地晃荡。“男人”的欲望很容易看穿，莱因哈特转过脸来揶揄地看着他，他忍不住捉住莱因哈特的手腕。  
阁楼的走道里充斥着污浊的气味，吉尔菲艾斯认得出这些人的脸，和在监狱里的邻居长着没什么两样的五官。他们出来，又进去，一切一直在延续。新的旧的报纸，只能播放两个台的收音机，光秃秃的灯泡，掉落的衣架和内衣，崭新的咖啡机……混乱中莱因哈特的下午茶看起来价格不菲。  
“弄脏那张地毯的话你就给我打一辈子的工吧。还有别碰这个，把你卖了也赔不来。”  
莱因哈特指着这个，又指着那个，嘴里报着令人心生敬畏的来历，欣赏吉尔菲艾斯拘谨的舞步，忽然安静下来。他抬起头看向莱因哈特的脸，发现他在忍笑。“瞧你……我骗你的，我也不知道它们要花多少钱。但你把鞋脱了再进来。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不明白他的意思，不过仍然学着莱因哈特脱掉鞋子，光着脚在昂贵的地毯上践踏。  
石榴红的法兰绒罩在一架很大的家具上，莱因哈特扯下它，露出泛黄的象牙和黑檀木组成的琴键。这是圣女留下来的东西，莱因哈特不会弹钢琴，他也不会，但他们兴致勃勃，全凭发自肺腑的激情敲着。美妙的音乐是很少见的东西，此刻他却听得这么清晰。  
莱因哈特忽然吻他，很轻柔，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，是那种花门下圣洁的吻，人人都看见并且会祝福的吻。吉尔菲艾斯心中每个角落的忧郁都消失不见了，像周围传来掌声，有个陌生的女人祝福他们。走调的进行曲停下来，吻让他们开始相爱，从钢琴凳到地上，莱因哈特给了他很多主动的权力。他很放松，让吉尔菲艾斯也很放松，男人的温柔的勃发，男孩的蚀骨的甜美，某一刻吉尔菲艾斯感到自己是莱因哈特的朋友、兄弟、爱人，他注定要这么成为。  
“我会死在这里。”  
“你还很年轻。”  
“我会死在这里，”莱因哈特坚定地强调，“然后你就会记住我。”  
当他向善良的姑娘求婚，她微笑着答应他一同走向殿堂的时候，他会想起这间阁楼；当他给孩子准备圣诞礼物，精美的包装里装着崭新的坦克，他会想起这架钢琴；当他老了，躺在摇椅里徒劳地张开手指，他会想起他们在这里做爱。在他之后的千千万万次做爱时，他脑海里浮出的会是这张永远年轻漂亮的脸。吉尔菲艾斯不能想象那样幻影，就像他不能想象莱因哈特会说出这番话，惹到他的呼吸都变得抽痛……他不比莱因哈特更坚强，所以他不能。  
“我不要记得你。我要……我要比你先死，然后由你来记住我，每年为我祷告。”  
莱因哈特打了个寒噤，“看吧，我就知道你想丢下我一个人。你这个恶魔的儿子。”  
“我没有想丢下你”，吉尔菲艾斯本想这么说，可他的喉咙里无论如何也发不出这些音节。他躺在地上，看着身旁的莱因哈特，阳光照在他身上，穿透的不仅仅是他宝石质地的眼珠，还有剔透得像水晶一样的肌肤。  
窗外的落叶带进来后院里蔷薇花的香味，还有热腾腾的烤面包的味道。莱因哈特的小拇指挪动着，一点点扣住他的手，将手心贴住他的。吉尔菲艾斯不由心中一颤，恍然安定下来，用力地将他握紧。


End file.
